Olives
by Disgraceful Duckling
Summary: -Olives? That is so not what she said.-  Rated M for Michi! But actually, it's T to be safe, DEFINITELY not M. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey all, it's 4:00 AM, and I'm tired.**

**This was brought about unknowingly by Gryphon's wing, who suggested I write a Michi. So, thank Gryphon's wing as well as me if you like this, and don't forget to review! It's the only way I know what you think about it. ****Please note: I'm all for criticism. Not flames. If you have nothing nice to say, just don't, please. No one likes seeing a flame on their story, or one they enjoyed.**

**This is MICHI, Tai/Mimi. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own Digimon. If I did, thousands would either see me as a god, or be pissed at me for a particular pairing in the epilogue of Digimon Adventure. You know which one I mean. This A/N is getting pretty long, so without further ado: Olives.**

**

* * *

**

_You're so perfect._

"Come on, I see the way you look at him," He says, forcing a grin.

"Yeah," She sighs, looking off into space. The sight makes his heart pound. "I guess it is kind of obvious."

_I might go so far as to say that you're _too _perfect._

"And you, you don't get off so easy mister!" She jokes, "I can tell you like Sora!"

_I wish._

"Well..." The brown haired boy blatantly shifts his eyes from left, to right, and back again.

The beautiful girl merely chuckles, and says, "I knew it."

_If only you did..._

"Actually, Meems, I don't."

"Hrmm?" She cocks her head to the side, a confused expression slowly spreading across her face, only adding the to the beauty.

"Just kidding," He says quickly, forcing another false smile.

"Good."

_I want to tell you. I want to tell you so, so badly. I want to- No. Just keep the feelings to yourself. It wouldn't work out_.

"So why d'you like Matt, huh? Don't tell me it's just cause he's a rockstar," He forces out, grinning, but knowing full well the answer will lead to more pain.

"Well, he's nice to me...And he's smart... and _really _cute!" She finally gets out, squealing on the penultimate word.

_I'm nice to you... Maybe I'm not as smart, but- Stop._ _Just stop... Am I not as cute? __**No!**__ Why don't you love me? __**Stop! **__Why don't you-_

"Stop!"

"Stop what, Tai?"

_Oh no..._

"I..." He starts, but can't continute.

"Tai, what is it?"

"Er..."

_Why? Why? WHY? Why can't I tell you? Why can't I tell you that I want to hold you, to be yours... Why can't I tell you that-_

_

* * *

_

"I love you, Tai..." The girl with red eyes whispers into his ear. He shuts his eyes, and smiles.

"I love you too, M—Sora."

_When I shut my eyes... It's her whispering to me, not you..._

She wraps her arms around him, and pulls him into a deep kiss.

_When I shut my eyes, it's her kissing me..._

She pulls away, at looks at him, frowning. "Is something wrong?" She asks him.

_Yes!_

"No, why?"

"You just seem... Distracted."

"It's nothing, don't worry," He lies.

_I'm living a lie. I don't love you-_

He finally speaks his thoughts.

The response is less than pleasant.

* * *

"So, why did you want to talk to me?"

_I know why already..._

"Sora told me something interesting, Tai."

"Oh," He says, playing dumb, "What?"

_Why do I have to lie?_

She giggled and said, "Well, she told me..."

"Yes?" He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"That Matt likes me!" She let out a high-pitched squeal.

_...Thank you, Sora._

"That's great!" He cries, rudely reminded of their conversation several weeks prior. She hugs him excitedly.

* * *

_I just lied to you again. Why? Sora never said that... Why am I scared to admit it? Come on..._

"I love..." She mutters.

"Huh? I didn't catch that," He says, confused.

"Uh... Olives!" She devises swiftly.

_No... Why? I'm so pathetic..._

"Want some? We have'em in the fridge!" She says in mock-excitement.

"Meems, I hate olives," He laughs, and continues, "Plus, your house is quite a ways away."

_Why am I such an idiot? How could I forget_ where we are_?_

"Oh, uh... It is, isn't it?" She asks dumbly.

* * *

_Olives? That is so not what she said. What was it... Nothing. She must just be excited about 'Matt.'_

"Tai, can I tell you something important?"

* * *

_No backing out now._

"What?"

"Sora...Didn't tell me Matt likes me..." She says, looking embarrassed.

* * *

_Oh God! No! No!_

"Then...What _did _she tell you?" He asks, scared.

"She, kinda...Um...Well..."

"Mimi, what?"

"She told me... Uh..."

He finally snaps.

"Just say it! She told you I love you!"

* * *

_Woah. Not expecting that. Okay. Things are... Are... Are they easier or harder?_

"The thing is, Tai..."

_Do it._

"I..." She falters again.

_Now! Do it _now!

"I love you too."

* * *

What happened after passed in a blur... I think there were kisses, there was definitely a huge release of bottled emotions, and I know that I'm happy now. Because she's so perfect.

She's _too_ perfect.


End file.
